Legacy
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: UlquiHime OneShot: Ulquiorra and Orihime go on a picnic with their family, when a surprise visit makes Ulquiorra curious of his son's object of affections. [Sequel to M&Ms]


**Author's Note: **So, this is basically your generic family fic. I have given Orihime and Ulquiorra a lovely son and daughter, and there is another child that you may be happy to meet as well. Thanks, and please enjoy~!

* * *

Ulquiorra was satisfied with his son's response to M&Ms. He fondly remembered his first experience with the treat, long before he had become a husband and father.

Orihime laced her fingers with his underneath the table. She was warm as always in the chilly weather. If the children were not in the premises he might have taken advantage of her heat.

"Daddy! Jenga won't share!"

Ulquiorra sent a glance at his son, who rolled his own green eyes and begrudgingly held out the packet, which his daughter hungrily dug her small fingers into. Orihime looked at her daughter. "Now Sora, what do we say to big brother when he gives you something?"

Sora looked at her mother, slightly confused, but when she recognized the cue, she closed her eyes and turned to Jenga, long brown rivelets bouncing around her shoulders. "Thank you!"

Jenga huffed through his nose, and went back to eating his treat. Ulquiorra was about to ask his wife for one of his own when a familiar voice chimed from behind him.

"Jenga-kun! Hi!"

Jenga visibly jumped, eyes wide, but he kept his gaze on the table. Orihime turned around and met the redheaded child with a surprised smile. "Shira-chan! Hello! Um..." Orihime looked around the empty park, "Where are your parents?"

Shira strode right up next to Jenga, violet eyes sparkling. "Mommy and Daddy are fussing again. Daddy didn't want to come to the park today because he thought it was too cold."

Orihime smiled. "That sounds like Ichigo."

Jenga suddenly sat up straight, and thrust the packet of half eaten M&Ms towards Shira, avoiding her eyes. "Would you like an M&M!?"

Ulquiorra had not failed to notice the light blush on his son's cheeks. It did not surprise him that his son had affections for the child. He had seen many other incidents where Jenga would be awkward around the little strawberry haired girl. What did surprise him was how his son had not learned to look the girl in the eyes. He would have to teach his son how to woo a woman later.

Shira blinked, then after a heartbeat, "Okay Jenga-kun!" She gratefully took the packet from him, and poured a bit into her hand. She placed them on the table, witch caused Ulquiorra to wonder briefly about the sanitation regulations of the park, and separated them by color. Shira started eating one pile, catching everyone's attention.

Sora leaned next to her friend, and spoke aloud what everyone at the table was thinking. "Why are you only eating that color, Shira?"

Shira looked up at her with her large violet eyes, that were half lidded, as if in a dreamy state. "I only eat the green ones." she blushed.

Jenga's head suddenly jerked downwards, his hands shaking a little. Ulquiorra watched the scene, fascinated. It was apparent that the daughter of the shinigami harbored feelings for Jenga as well.

Orihime squeezed his hand under the table. Ah, so she noticed too. Ulquiorra remembered when she used to be romantically dense. He also fondly remembered that this was the same picnic table that started it all.

Rukia and Ichigo approached, the latter brooding. Rukia made her way over slowly, a hand on her swollen belly. "Shira, there you are. Oh hey! What's up Orihime? Ulquiorra?"

Sora squealed, and popped away from the picnic table, running at Rukia and crashing into her at full speed. Orihime tensed, and Ulquiorra relaxed her by putting her hand in his lap in reassurance. "Aunty Rukia! Tell us, tell us! Is it a boy or a girl!? Please say a girl! Please! I want another friend!"

Rukia chuckled, "How about I tell you all after I sit down, this baby seems just as active as you are at the moment."

Rukia sat next to Orihime, and Ichigo sat across from his petite wife. Shira happily squeezed herself in between her sire and Jenga, whose redness intensified and shoulders tensed.

Orihime looked over at her old friend and said eagerly, "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

Rukia looked at the entirety of the table calmly, but an eagerness burned behind her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora, but it's not a girl this time. He is a boy." She smiled darkly, and looked over at Ichigo. "He has his father's spirit."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "My spirit!? You're the one who-"

"Not in front of the children, Ichigo." she teased.

The strawberry huffed, defeated. It was obvious to Ulquiorra that the man was exhausted, and unwilling to argue with his wife any further.

"Do you know what you will name him?" Orihime continued.

Rukia glanced at her husband, than back at Orihime. "We were thinking of naming him Tensa."

Sora bounced on her seat, "That sounds so cute! And I'm sure that Jenga would like a friend that's a boy, wouldn't you brother?"

Jenga didn't answer.

Shira nudged him gently in the ribs. "I think he would say yes. It would give us time to play too, right Jenga-kun?"

Jenga looked up from behind his black locks at Shira. Her face was eager and expectant, and her deep violet eyes made his face flush and his throat melt. He managed to croak out a small, "Yeah."

Ulquiorra suddenly felt a swell of pride for his son. Perhaps sometime in the future, he could teach his son on how to express his heart. It had taken him years to perfect himself, and passing on his legacy would make him happy.

After the picnic, Ulquiorra walked with his son, while Orihime walked ahead hand-in-hand with Sora. Ulquiorra looked down at his son. He was his spitting image, a carbon copy. They both walked with hands in their pockets.

Jenga sighed, looking down at the sidewalk. "I don't know what to do, Father."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment. For the past ten years he had been called this, and was still slightly intimidated by such a title as 'Father.' "What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Then what are you asking?"

Jenga looked up at his father, blistering emerald eyes wide with desperation and frustration. "What can I do to impress Shira!?"

Ulquiorra's own eyes widened in surprise. He knew that his son was short tempered, but never snapped so harshly like that. Perhaps this Shira had a bigger impact on Jenga than Ulquiorra had realized. Ulquiorra stopped walking, and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He bent down, evenly meeting his son's eyes. "Do nothing. Do nothing but observe how she treats you, for it is obvious that she hold emotions of the heart for you as well. Be as you always have been, because you are the one she has fallen for." He blinked, his eyes becoming deadly serious. "The heart is a powerful thing. Do not doubt it. Do not make the same mistake I did, for I almost lost your mother because I doubted."

Jenga was speechless for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you, Father. All I need to do is be myself."

Ulquiorra felt another wave of pride swell in his chest. This was his son. His _son_. And his woman and daughter only lay a few footsteps away. He had won Orihime by being himself, he had never had to try. Of course, he had felt uncertain that she felt the same, but his confidence was what gave him the strength to finish in the end. And now he was here, with a family that he didn't deserve, but the heart had helped him earn.

Ulquiorra and Jenga continued to walk, and eventually made it to the curb where Orihime and Sora were waiting. Jenga walked ahead with his sister then, standing tall and head held high. Orihime stopped when the children were soundly distracted, and laid a sweet kiss on his lips. He responded automatically, wrapping a needy arm around her waist.

After they broke apart. Orihime smiled up at him softly. "What did you say to Jenga?"

Ulquiorra glanced at his son and daughter, then back at his wife. He face was glowing, and her deep silver eyes dragged him in like they always did. The corner of his lips upturned. "To follow his heart."


End file.
